Blossom Tears
by bogelita
Summary: Kisah tentang Chanyeol yang sangat mencitai Baekhyun dan menginginkan Baekhyun agar tetap bersamanya. selamanya. [chanbaek, gs! genderswitch]


Main cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (girl), Xi Luhan (girl), Oh Sehun (mentioned), Wu Yi Fan

Main pair : ChanBaek, slight!ChanLu

Genre : Romance, angst.

Rating : M for suspense.

Lenght : oneshoot

Happy reading, don't forget to review.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanda perpisahan mengalir di pipimu seperti darah

Bibirmu bergetar, bertanya mengapa semua ini sangat menyedihkan

Jangan, jangan datang padaku dengan wajah seperti itu

Pergilah, tinggalkan aku

Darah, jerit tangis, permohonan, dan rintihan adalah hal yang sangat familiar bagiku.

Tidak! Aku tidak dapat berhenti. Inilah hidupku, ini adalah jalan yang aku pilih.

Seoul, 2014

"sayang, ini sudah malam. Lekaslah tidur, istirahatkan badanmu." Ucap seorang wanita mungil seraya memeluk sosok sang kekasih dari belakang.

"apa yang kau rancang sayang? Sungguh indah sekali." Wanita tersebut melanjutkan ucapannya, sementara sang kekasih hanya tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan sketsa gaun rancangannya.

"aku sedang menyelesaikan sketsa ini sayang, istirahatlah jika kau lelah, Baekhyun." Ucap pria tersebut.

"aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kau berhenti bercinta dengan kertas dan pensil-mu itu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun tetap mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun!." Bentak Chanyeol seraya menghempaskan tangan mungil Baekhyun yang bertengger di lehernya. Baekhyun terdiam dan melepaskan pelukannya, wanita mungil tersebut berjalan ke arah ranjang tempat mereka tidur bersama dan mendudukan tubuh mungilnya itu. Sementara, Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya mengingat kejadian tadi. Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun! Oh, Tuhan! Janganlah sampai ia terlepas kendali dan melakukan hal bejat itu.

Apa aku salah? Jangan! Jangan kalian jawab, karna aku sudah yakin apa jawaban kalian, aku manusia bejat! Ya, memang. Puluhan nyawa, sudah pernah terbantai dengan tanganku. Tanganku penuh darah!

Wanita tadi, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Kekasihku. Kekasih sang pembunuh, apa kalian bertanya mengapa ia mau menjadi kekasih seorang pembunuh sepertiku? Kalian akan mendapatkan jawabannya nanti.

Aku mencintai Baekhyun, aku mencintainya! Aku perduli padanya, tetapi aku sekarang membencinya, dengan sebuah alasan.

Baekhyun tertidur ber-alaskan lengan kokoh Chanyeol, matanya tepejam sangat damai. Chanyeol terus memandang pahatan Tuhan yang maha indah tersebut, ia lalu menggerakan tangannya yang bebas ke arah surai Baekhyun, namun tangannya menggantung begitu saja seakan ragu untuk menyentuhnya.

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap, melihat tangan Chanyeol yang ada di dekat wajahnya, ia mengarahkan tangan itu ke wajahnya. Chanyeol terkesiap melihatnya, seakan disadarkan, ia langsung berdiri meninggalkan Baekhyun di tempat tidur mereka. Terlihat jelas gurat kekecewaan di wajah Baekhyun. Apa salahnya? Bahkan untuk menyentuh wajah Baekhyun-pun Chanyeol seakan tidak mau? Apakah Baekhyun virus? Ataukah ia penyakit berbahaya?.

Baekhyun ikut bangkit dari tidurnya, ia segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di depan meja kerjanya, ia memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang seraya menaruh ke pundak Chanyeol.

"apa yang mengganggu fikiran-mu Chanyeol? Katakan padaku."

"tidak Baekhyun, tidak ada apa-apa. a.. aku hanya lelah. Biarkan aku disini sendiri. Ku mohon."

"baiklah." Baekhyun kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan dirinya disana. Sementara, Chanyeol terlihat sibuk lagi dengan segala macam sketsanya.

"_Chanyeol-ah ini apa? apakah gaun yang kau rancang untuk-ku.?" Ucap seorang gadis bermata rusa dengan mata yang berbinar saat melihat sebuah benda yang ditutupi oleh kain berwarna putih._

"_jangan Luhan! belum waktunya kau untuk melihat itu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju ke arah Luhan._

"_kau ini! Sok misterius sekali, cepat katakan. Apakah itu untukku.?" Tanya Luhan penasaran._

"_hei, sejak kapan Rusa manja-ku ini memiliki sifat keingintahuan yang berlebihan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggelitiki Luhan, sang Rusa manja-nya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Chanyeol terlihat serius menyelesaikan sentuhan terakhir untuk sebuah gaun berwarna coklat tersebut, gaun yang di desain dan dibuat khusus untuk sang Rusa. Setelah selesai, ia segera berdiri dan memasukkan gaun tersebut ke kotak yang sudah di siapkannya. Kotak yang berhiaskan sebuah pita cantik berwarna merah._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Chanyeol terkesiap dari tidurnya, bangkit dan mencari Baekhyun yang tidak ada di sekitarnya.

"ARRGHHHH...!." chanyeol berteriak marah dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, seluruh baju yang sudah ia jahit dan di pakaikan pada maneqquin, jatuh sudah. Semua yang ada di kamarnya hancur berantakan.

"Chanyeol!." Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera memeluk Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun.. Baekhyun.. kajima... b..baek..." hancur sudah segala pertahan Chanyeol, dia luruh di pelukan Baekhyun, meminta Baekhyun bertahan di sisi-nya.

"sst... aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, tenanglah." Baekhyun berkata sembari mengelus punggung lebar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menaruh kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun. Seakan menyandarkan seluruh beban yang selama ini ada di pundaknya. Matanya menerawang kosong.

_**Flashback**_

_**Seoul, 2010**_

_Luhan terlihat sedang membereskan kamar yang mereka tempati –Chanyeol dan Luhan. wajah Luhan mengguratkan ke khawatiran yang mendalam. Fikirannya terlempar entah kemana, Chanyeol saat ini sedang keluar untuk menyerahkan seluruh sketsa-nya ke butik sahabatnya. Luhan melihat sebuah kotak besar berhiaskan pita cantik berwarna merah, karena Luhan ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya, Luhan membuka kotak tersebut, betapa terperangahnya Luhan melihat gaun cantik berwarna coklat tersebut. Luhan tidak kuat untuk membendung air matanya. Air tersebut mengalir dengan derasnya dari mata rusa-nya yang cantik. Luhan segera menaruh gaun tersebut dan menutupnya kembali._

_Ia duduk di meja kerja Chanyeol dan menuliskan sebuah surat. Surat terakhirnya. Untuk Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol baru saja kembali sambil membawa sebuker mawar merah segar, Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar mereka._

"_Luhan~ sayang kau dimana?." Chanyeol menaikan sedikit volume suaranya, chanyeol terus mencari Luhan. apakah luhan keluar? Tidak mungkin. Bahkan sandal Luhan masih ada di tempatnya._

_Tiba-tiba Chanyeo melihat sebuah kertas di meja kerjanya. Dia lalu membuka kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Bagaikan terkena listrik berjuta-juta volt, tubuh Chanyeol menegang dan menjatuhkan buket bunga mawar yang indah itu. Air matanya turun seperti air bah._

_Tubuhnya lemas. Mengapa Luhan seperti ini? Apa salahnya? Bahkan pagi hari tadi, Chanyeol masih mengecup kening Luhan. Mengatakan kata-kata cinta yang seakan tidak ada habisnya. Tetapi sekarang? Luhan sudah pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol beserta goresan luka hati yang sangat dalam. _

_Seoul, 2011_

"_bagaimana? Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang kuberikan?" ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya sembari menghisap rokoknya._

"_semua bersih. Kau tahu bukan, aku adalah spesialis ahli dalam hal ini?" jawab sang lelaki muda yang tampan nan gagah. Ya.. itu Chanyeol._

"_bagus, setelah ini masih banyak serangga-serangga yang harus kau musnahkan Chanyeol." Ujar lelaki tua tersebut dengan nada otoriternya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang lelaki tua tersebut perintahkan. Kemudian Chanyeol membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan lelaki tua itu. Chanyeol berjalan menuju hamparan padang rumput yang amat sangat luas. Chanyeol terbiasa menyendiri di tempat ini, melihat langit Busan yang indah tanpa polusi._

_Semenjak Luhan meninggakan Chanyeol, Chanyeol berubah. Bukan berubah secara penampilan, tetapi secara rohani. Chanyeol menjadi pembantai kelas kakap. Seluruh kasus pembunuhan yang ia lakukan bersih. Tidak menyisakan bekas apapun. Satu yang selalu Chanyeol tandai dari korbannya. Ia mengeluarkan bagian hati sang korban._

_Chanyeol gila! Psikopat! Memang! Semenjak belahan jiwa-nya pergi... entah kemana. _

"_Luhan-ie bogoshiposo..."_

_Somewhere, _

"_Aku sudah meninggalkannya, apa kau puas hah?!." Tanya Luhan denga emosi yang meledak-ledak._

"_wow.. wow.. slow down baby. Salahmu sendiri jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Berapa kali aku harus bilang? Dia tidak sepadan dengan kita! Dia hanya seorang designer miskin. Lihatlah betapa kecil apartemen yang kalian tinggali. Bodoh kau Luhan!" ucap seorang namja tinggi dengan tampang marahnya. Mukanya merah seakan dibakar._

"_BRENGSEK KAU WU YIFAN! BERHAK APA KAU MENGATUR HIDUPKU?! KAU MAU AKU SEPERTI APALAGI HAH?! TIDAK BISAKAH AKU MENGEJAR KEBAHAGIAANKU SENDIRI?! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI BERSIKAP GILA KEPADAKU?! URUSI SAJA ISTRI DAN ANAKMU ITU! JANGAN PERDULIKAN AKU! BAJINGAN KAU. MATI KAU YIFAN MATI!." Luhan berteriak histeris sembari membanting apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Luhan marah, Luhan lelah dengan segala peraturan yang pamannya buat ini. Peraturan gila!_

_Luhan memang hanya tinggal bersama paman dan bibi-nya tersebut. Tetapi Luhan lelah dengan segala peraturan yang pamannya buat. Sementara bibinya? Dia hanya bisa memberikan Luhan semangat karena diapun tidak berani membantah suaminya._

"_DIAM KAU BAJINGAN KECIL. MINGGU DEPAN KAU AKAN KU NIKAHKAN DENGAN OH SEHUN. TIDAK ADA BANTAHAN!." Ucap Kris final. Luhan semakin histeris dan mengamuk. Ia memecahkan kaca yang ada di meja rias dengan tangannya. Dia menghancurkan apapun yang ada di kamarnya tanpa kecuali._

_Seoul, 2013_

_Chanyeol terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang di depan club malam, dia bersandar mobilnya. menunggu "serangga" yang akan kembali di musnahkannya. Kali ini adalah seorang laki-laki tua bejat yang meninggalkan istrinya demi pelacur-pelacur club yang mungkin mempunyai penyakit kelamin. _

_Setelah sang target keluar, Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan pistol kedap suara dari saku-nya. dia menembak sang target, tepat di jantung. Setelah meyakinkan keadaan aman. Ia memasukkan lelaki tersebut ke dalam mobil dan membawanya ke suatu tempat._

_Setelah sampai, Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan berbagai macam pisaunya. Dia mulai menguliti tubuh sang korban. Membuka tempurung kepalanya dan mengeluarkan isinya. _

"_ini karena kau tidak bisa memikirkan satu perempuan saja." Chanyeol berbicara sambil menyeringai lebar._

_Chanyeol asik melanjutkan kegiatannya. Saat ini dia mengarahkan pisau yang sangat tajam tersebut ke arah dada dan perut korban. Ia membuka tubuh tersebut dan mengambil hati sang korban._

"_dan ini karena kau tidak bisa menjaga hatimu."_

_._

_._

_._

_Flashback end_

Seoul, 2014

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi sambil memegang sebuah topless bening yang berisikan sesuatu berwarna merah. Dia memeluk topless tersebut dan mendekatkannya pada sebuah maneqquin yang memakai dress berwarna putih. Wajahnya sulit untuk digambarkan.

Chanyeol lalu membuka kembali pintu kamar mandi dan memeluk Baekhyun yang sedang terpejam di dalam bathup. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya. Chanyeol mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Saranghae..." ucap chanyeol. Lalu dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menaruh topless yang ada di genggamannya di sebuah lemari khusus. Disamping topless tersebut ada foto Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu... Chanyeol membatin

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menaruh kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdiri tegak tak bergeming dengan dress berwarna putih yang ia kenakan.

4 jam sebelumnya

Mata Chanyeol masih kosong menerawang, dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung celana yang dia pakai dan mengeluarkan sebuah jarum dari sana. Dia menusukan jarum tersebut di lengan Baekhyun. Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun oleng dan jatuh bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang menindihnya.

Chanyeol bangkit dan mengecup hangat bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke kamar mandi. Dan menidurkannya di bathup. Chanyeol membuka baju Baekhyun dan mengambil pisau di tempat rahasianya.

Dia menggoreskan pisau tajam tersebut di atas dada Baekhyun, menyobeknya. Dada tersebut mengeluarkan banyak darah. Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia mengeluarkan jantung Baekhyun dari tempatnya. Dan memasukannya ke dalam topless. Kemudian Chanyeol menutup kembali dada yang bolong tersebut dengan jahitan yang sudah ia pelajari sejak lama. Setelah itu dia mengisi bathup tersebut dengan cairan formalin. Untuk mengawetkan tubuh Baekhyun.. agar Baekhyun dapat bersama dengannya selamanya. Agar Baekhyun tidak dapat meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

_**Chanyeol maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu, jangan cari aku lagi**_

_**Luhan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**REVIEW PLEASE! HEHEHE**


End file.
